Mesnevi/1881-1890
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1881. || سعی شکر نعمتش قدرت بود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Bu kadarcık irşat kudretini de sen bağışladın, şimdiye kadar nice ayıplarımızı örttün. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1882. || جبر تو انکار آن نعمت بود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ezelde bağışladığın irfan katrasını, denizlerine ulaştır. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1883. || شکر قدرت قدرتت افزون کند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Canımdaki, bir katra ilimden ibarettir; onu ten havasından, ten toprağından kurtar! || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1884. || جبر نعمت از کفت بیرون کند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Bu topraklar, onu örtmeden; bu rüzgârlar, onu kurutmadan önce sen halâs et! || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1885. || جبر تو خفتن بود در ره مخسپ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Gerçi rüzgârlar, onu kurutsa, mahvetse bile sen, onlardan tekrar kurtarmağa ve almağa kâdirsin. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1886. || تا نبینی آن در و درگه مخسپ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Havaya giden, yahut yere dökülen katra, senin kudret hazinenden nasıl kaçabilir? || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1887. || هان مخسپ ای کاهل بی اعتبار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yok olsa, yahut yokluğun yüz kat dibine girse bile sen onu çağırınca başını ayak yapıp koşar. || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1888. || جز به زیر آن درخت میوه دار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yüzbinlerce zıt, zıddını mahveder; sonra senin emrin yine onları varlık âlemine getirir. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1889. || تا که شاخ افشان کند هر لحظه باد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Aman ya Rabbi! Her an yokluk âleminden varlık âlemine katar katar yüz binlerce kervan gelip durmakta! || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1890. || بر سر خفته بریزد نقل و زاد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Hele her gece, bütün ruhlar, bütün akıllar, o ucsuz bucaksız derin denizde batar, yok olurlar. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |